Love Hurts
by SayWhat10
Summary: Love is something that can really hurt. Especially when the two people you fall in love with and the people you are already in a sexual relationship with don't love you back.


"So you want to leave One Direction," Simon said looking at one of the world's heartthrobs Zayn Malik of One Direction. The two of them were sitting at a table in a secluded area at a restaurant. When Simon had gotten a call saying that Zayn wanted to set up a private meeting him, he really wasn't expecting for Zayn to tell him he wanted to leave the band.

"And may I ask why you have suddenly decided to leave the band?" Simon asked. Zayn didn't answer straight away. Opening and cosing his mouth before saying anything.

"It's just- I mean," started Zayn looking at his hands but couldn't get the words out. He took a breath and then looked at Simon. "I just don't have the passion for it like I use to have and it's not sudden. I've been thinking of leaving for a few months,"

"I don't believe you," said Simon bluntly. "I don't believe you've lost the passion for music. It's obvious that you love music by the way you sing. So if you're going to give an excuse why you want to leave the band. Please come up with something else more believable,"

Zayn sighed and looked back down at his hands. He should've known that he couldn't just come up to Simon and tell him he was leaving the band without giving him the full story.

"Things have changed," Zayn said quietly. And he was right, things had changed. Not really with the band. One Direction was one of the hottest boy bands out there. It's just that things had changed with the members. Three members in particularly that included Zayn. A change that Zayn should have never even let himself get pulled in and now there was a lot of friction in the band because of it.

"Well you are right about that," Simon said. Even though he didn't see the band regularly, the times he did see them, Simon had seen a change in the band. When he asked the management team a couple of days ago, they had all said that the members didn't seem to be as close as before. In particularly Zayn didn't seem to be as close to the members as before. The management team had said that Zayn was more standoffish. He didn't really talk to the rest of the band members if it wasn't necessary. As soon as they were done with recording, shooting their newest video, or rehearsing, Zayn would go and lock himself in his dressing room. He'd occasionally talk to the rest of the band but most of the time he'd have his earphones on, reading a book, or on his phone if he was in the same room as the rest of the band.

"The management told you huh," Zayn said not surprised. They had all been asking him what was wrong but he tell them all the same thing which was the answer nothing. Only a few people knew what was wrong with him and those who did only knew half of it.

"Yep. Now are you going to tell me the full story or another lie," said Simon.

"Fine but promise you won't get upset about what happened," Zayn said.

"Okay," promised Simon. His curiosity peaking even more because he was told not to get upset.

"Okay," Zayn then began.

…..

"So how did it go?" asked Rebecca when Zayn got to her house and they were sitting in her living room. Even though they weren't dating anymore, they were still good friends. In fact Rebecca had been one of the first ones to know what Zayn was dealing with.

"He was rather perturbed about it at first and wondered why I would get myself into something like this and knowing what would happen," Zayn said. "But he eventually calmed down and told me if this is really what I want he wouldn't stop me. He also said he'd take care of my flight and I can stay at his house in New York,"

Rebbecca nodded and then looked at Zayn seriously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Rebecca. I just can't take it anymore. I feel so detached and alone from everyone else," Zayn said looking down at his hands. "And every time I see them," Zayn started with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "It just feels like my heart is shattering again,"

"I still can't believe they would do that too you. Out of everyone, those would have been the last I'd ever think of doing something like that," Rebecca said scooting closer to Zayn and laying her head on his shoulder. Zayn didn't say anything and just leaned against Rebecca's shoulder remembering when he got into all this mess.

It had started when Zayn made the stupid mistake of getting in a relationship with the Harry and Louis who were already in a secret relationship. Yes he had gotten into what you could call threesome relationship with Louis and Harry. He that is if you could call it that, it was more like adding a third member for just the added pleasure.

In honestly when it happened the first time, which may he add that they were all a tad drunk when it first happened , Zayn thought that was it and it had been a mistake but it wasn't. For some reason it happened again, then again, and then again before it just became a regular thing between the three guys. Sometimes it would be all of them and sometimes it would just be Zayn and one of the guys. Someway along the way Zayn had fallen in love which one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made in his life.

He remembered the day when it final clicked in head that he wasn't loved back like that and he was really just a toy.

_…Flashback_

_It had been a couple of months since Zayn had started this complicated relationship with Harry and Louis and he had found himself slowly falling in love with both Harry and Louis. He and Louis had spent a night together. This was their third night together this week because Harry was visiting his parents and staying with them. Anyway Zayn had awoken alone by voices drifting into the room. Curious, he got up and walked out the room towards the voices. It led him to the kitchen where the door was cracked. He peaked through the crack to see Harry and Louis in front of each talking. Harry must have gotten back early this morning. They both had pissed off expressions on their faces especially Harry who had his arms crossed._

_Thinking it was just some couple's disagreement they we're having, Zayn was about to leave but he stopped when he heard his name. That peeked his interest so he went back to listen._

_ "There's nothing going on between me and Zayn," practically shouted Louis._

_ "Didn't look that way with the way you two were wrapped around each other this morning," Harry scoffed._

_"Oh please," Louis said rolling his eyes. "And you and Zayn didn't look like you all were having a pretty intense make out session when I walked in on you all two weeks ago when I got back home," Harry didn't reply. Instead he gave a disgruntled sound and sat dejectedly on a chair with his face in his heads._

_Zayn saw Louis lose the anger on his face and being replaced by concern._

_ "Hey Harry don't be like this. It's okay," said Louis in a soothing tone bending down in front of Harry and bringing Harry's hands away from his face to reveal tears coming down Harry's face._

_"Stop crying. It's okay," Louis said pulling Harry into his arms. They stayed like that for a moment before Harry pulled away and wiped the tears away from his face. _

_"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I overreacted. It's just that you seem to be falling in love with Zayn and falling out of love with me," Harry sniffed._

_"No Harry," said Louis. "I don't love Zayn like that period,"_

_Zayn frowned and felt a piece of his heart crack._

_ "You don't?"_

_ "No," Louis said assuring. "I thought you were falling in love with him,"_

_ "No of course not," Harry protested. Again Zayn felt his heart crack. "Zayn was just like I don't know. More like…"_

_ "A toy," 'Louis said. "Something to just spice up our bedroom activities,"_

_ "Yeah exactly," said Harry. "He's a great guy but that was just fun we were having with him. Or when one of us were out of town he was their when we were horny. I love you Louis. Not Zayn,"_

_ "And I love you," said Louis leaning towards Harry. Zayn looked away and leaned against the wall next to the door processing what he had just heard. He was just a plaything. A toy._

_Zayn leant his head against the wall and gave a low bitter laugh. Why would he even think they'd return his feelings? In all honestly he knew what he was in the beginning. Wow did he feel like such a slut._

_He brought his hands up to his face when he felt something wet on his face. Tears were falling. Zayn again laughed bitterly. Wow was he turning into such a girl._

_When Zayn heard Harry speak again, he leant over a bit to hear._

_"I want it to go back to the way it was," Harry said. "Before all this stuff with Zayn. Before we started feeling all insecure,"_

_"Me too," Louis said. "I could lose Zayn but never you,"_

_That was all Zayn could take before he went back to the bedroom. He put his jeans and shirt back on before taking his phone and keys off the nightstand and leaving the house. Zayn got in his car and just sat there for a minute. He didn't know where to go. He didn't feel like going back to his house. His parent's was out of the question. His mom would pick up on his mood instantly and he didn't feel like explaining to her. After a moment, he finally decided on where to go and drove off._

_…_

_Niall and Liam were walking back to Liam's place after both of them took their girlfriends out for breakfast on a double sate. They were going up the stairs when they stopped at the surprising figure sitting next to the door._

_ "Zayn," Liam said uncertainly because the person had his face in his knees hidden but he saw a head of black hair._

_ "Hey you guys. Mind if I come in," Zayn looked up with puffy red eyes._

_…End of Flashback_

After that Zayn had pretty much withdrawn himself from the rest of the group, especially when Harry and Louis kept trying to put him with other girls. He finally blew up at them one day to stop trying to set him up with girls but that was another incident that Zayn didn't want to think about.

"I'm really going to miss you Zayn," Rebecca said. "I wish you'd stay,"

"I'll miss you to but this is something I have to do," said Zayn.

...


End file.
